Fairy Tail: Get Well Laxus
by Jazzy1701
Summary: Mirajane and Laxus have been dating for 4 months after the Grand Magic Games ended. Laxus came back from a job, but caught a cold. What happens when Mirajane takes care of him? Enjoy the story guys.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fanfiction ever so I hope you guys love it. Please leave comments and forgive me if I didn't do Laxus character correctly. Enjoy.

It was just another day at Fairy Tail. Mirajane as usual was at the bar cleaning cups when Lucy came up.

"Hey Mira," said Lucy.

"Hey Lucy," said Mira. "What would you like?"

"The usual please."

Mirajane got Lucy's drink and gave it to her.

"Thanks Mira. So how are things?'

"Everything is great actually."

"Miss your boyfriend," Lucy asked with a smirk.

"Of course I do," Mira said giggling. "But it's normal. Besides Laxus can take care of himself. I know he's fine."

"True. But you're so lucky Mira."

"How?"

"Because you have Laxus. I wish I can get a great boyfriend," Lucy says while sulking.

"You know you can always date Natsu," Mira says with a big grin.

"Keep on dreaming Mira. We are never gonna date."

"Never say never Lucy."

As they laughed, the guild door open to reveal the Thunder Legion. Lucy turns around and then looks back at Mirajane.

"Seems like someone's boyfriend is home," says Lucy.

"WE'RE BACK," yelled Bixslow. Soon after Laxus enters the guild and walks over to the bar. Mira smiles and is filled with joy to see her boyfriend.

"Welcome back Laxus," Mira says with a big smile. Laxus grins at Mira and even though he doesn't show it around the guild, Laxus is so happy to his girlfriend.

"I'm glad to be back," Laxus said. He then leaned over the bar and gives Mira a peck on the cheek which makes Mira blush.

"Awwww," said Bixslow, Evergreen, and Lucy.

"Don't you guys have something better to do," Laxus asked.

"Oh come on Laxus, don't be such a downer," said Evergreen.

"Yeah. Besides it's not every day we get to se you all lovey dovey with your girlfriend," said Bixslow.

Bixslow, Evergreen, and Lucy start to laugh. Laxus grunts and sits down at the bar then Mira puts her hand on his arm.

"They're just playing around, nothing to get worked up about Laxus," said Mirajane.

Laxus smiles at Mira.

"Do you really think I care what they say," said Laxus

Mira laughs then looks at Lucy, Bixslow, and Evergreen.

"And you guys should stop messing with Laxus. Besides, where are your romantic partners," Mira says with a devilish smile. And with that, they stopped laughing.

"Good one," said Laxus with a smirk.

"It was my pleasure," Mira says while giggling.

Laxus starts to laugh but then puts his hand on his head like he was in pain. Mira then became very concerned.

"Are you ok Laxus," Mirajane asked.

"Yeah," said Laxus. "Just a little headache."

"Are you sure Laxus?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. By the way, can I get my usual?"

"Of course," Mira says with a smile.

Even though he said he was fine, Mira was still concerned since Laxus rarely gets headaches.

"He might be coming down with something," Mira thought. "Or maybe I'm just overreacting."

She then gives Laxus his beer and he gives her a thank you kiss.

"Awwww," said Happy and Lucy. Mira couldn't help but laugh and Laxus gave a smirk.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter Two Guys. Enjoy.**

It's been an hour since Laxus and the Thunder Legion came back. The guild is as noisy as normal, especially with Natsu with Gray.

"That was my pie you Ice Freak," said Natsu.

"Ok. Have it back," said Gray and he threw the pie in Natsu's face.

"IT'S ON ICE PRINCESS."

"LET'S GO PYRO."

And as usual those two started to brawl and one by one most of the boys, and Erza, joined in. Meanwhile, Lucy, Happy, Mirajane and Laxus were at the bar staying out of the fight. They were just relaxing when all of a sudden Laxus started coughing a little bit.

"Are you ok Laxus," Lucy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Laxus said. However, he coughed again.

"I don't think your fine Laxus," said Mirajane with a worried look.

"Yeah you don't look so good. Maybe you should go home and rest," said Happy while he was munching on fish.

"I'm fine, a cough or two is nothing to worry about," Laxus said.

However once he said that….. "Ah-Ah-AHCHOO," Laxus let out a huge sneeze.

"Gesundheit," said Lucy and Mirajane.

"Laxus, I think you should go home," said Mirajane. "Come, let me take you."

At that point everyone stopped fighting due to Laxus' loud sneeze.

"Was that you that sneezed Laxus," asked Evergreen.

"Yeah, so," asked Laxus.

"You don't look so good, maybe you should go home," said Evergreen.

"You know, ever since we finished our last job, you haven't been yourself Laxus," said Bixslow.

"See, even your friends are saying you should go home," said Mirajane.

Laxus sighs and responded, "Look Mira, I know you're just looking out for me, but I'm telling you I'm fine. Let me just have another beer."

Mirajane gives him a worried look but in the end she gave him another beer. Just then, Makarov walks up to the bar.

"What would you like Master," Mira asked with a smile.

"The usual please," said Makarov. After he ordered, he turned to face Laxus. "Are you alright boy?"

"I'm fine really. Now can everyone just leave me alo…ah-ah-AH-CHOO." This time Laxus didn't just sneeze, but he sneezed out a ball of lightening towards Natsu but lucky Natsu dodged it.

"Woah, what's the deal man, I had to dodge that," said Natsu.

"Shut up Natsu," Lucy said.

"That does it, I'm taking you home," said Mira while she's cleaning up so that she can leave.

"I agree. Lately you've been a little run down Laxus. Right now what you really need is rest," said Makarov.

Laxus was about to protest but Mira gave him that "don't you dare disobey me" look.

"Alright. I guess you're right," Laxus said.

"Glad you're finally complying," said Mira. She grabbed his arm to leave the guild. "Let's go."

As Mirajane and Laxus were about to leave… "AH-CHOO." Laxus sneezed another lightening ball that knocked Natsu to the ground hard. It was so funny that the whole guild laughed.

"So-Not-Cool," Natsu said in agonizing pain.

End of Chapter Two

 **Hope you guys love the story so far. It might be a few days until I update again but I promise that I will finish the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait guys. Like I said before, it's been very busy. I know I said June, but I was able to finish Chapter 3 today. Chapter 4 will probably come out in June. So far, I have 99 views and I hope I get more. For the ones that have read, thanks so much for reading. Please share with your friends and please leave comments and suggestions. Here is Chapter Three guys. ENJOY!**

Laxus and Mirajane finally get to Laxus' home. Laxus was so weak that by the time he got home, he could barely walk. They both entered the living room and Mirajane closed the door behind them.

"You are going straight to bed Laxus," Mira said.

"But…" Laxus was about to protest.

"Laxus, there is no way you are staying on that couch. Now go to your room, I'll be there in a sec."

Laxus did as he was told. He went to his room, took of his black coat, and crawled right into bed. Once he sat up on the bed, Mirajane walked in the room with a glass of water and put it on the dresser right next to the bed.

"Alright, let's cover your legs," said Mirajane pulling the covers to go over Laxus' legs. "There you go." She picks up the water and gives it to Laxus and he takes it.

"Mira, you don't have to stay," Laxus said.

"Don't be ridiculous," said Mira. "I'm your girlfriend, it's my job to take care of you." She puts her hand on his forehead. "You're definitely running a fever. Drink some of the water." Laxus did as he was told and then started to shiver. "Are you feeling a little cold?"

"Yeah, a little," said Laxus.

"Hold on a sec." Mira quickly went to get Laxus another blanket and rapped it over his shoulders. "You feel better?"

"Yea. Thanks Mira…ah-ah-AH-CHOO." Laxus let out a magnificent sneeze with a ball of lightening that created a huge hole in the wall. Mira was so in shock that she was so glad that she didn't take him to her place.

"Oh dear me," said Mira. "Maybe I should call Porlyusica."

"Oh no. Not that woman," Laxus said in agonizing pain.

"Well I don't think it's normal for you to be sneezing out lightening Laxus. At the very least let me get Wendy to check on you."

Laxus grunted and was thinking if Wendy should come when, "AH-AH-AH-CHOO," Laxus sneezed again and this time, the ball of lightening he sneezed out broke through the window.

"That's it. We're getting Wendy," said Mira.

"Ugh…Alright. You can call her, but Mira don't let anyone else come. I don't want anyone to see me like this."

"No one cares how you look hun. You're sick, everyone at the guild will understand."

Then all of a sudden Laxus started coughing uncontrollably. Mira quickly got him some water. Mira then felt bad for Laxus and understood why he didn't want anyone else but Wendy to see him in this condition. "But if that's what you want, then I will respect your decision," Mira ended up saying while rubbing his heading.

Laxus smiled, "Thank you for understanding," Laxus said before he started coughing again.

"Of course. I'm gonna go call Wendy so rest until she gets here."

About an hour later there was a knock on the door. Laxus was asleep and Mira quietly went to open the door.

"Hey Mira," Wendy said with Carla standing right next to her.

"Hey Wendy. Hey Carla. Thanks for coming to check on Laxus," said Mira.

"It's no problem at all. Where is he?"

"In his bedroom. If you like Carla, you can stay on the couch until Wendy is done."

"Thank you, child," said Carla and went to the couch to start reading a magazine Mira left on Laxus' table a while back.

Both Wendy and Mira went to Laxus' room.

"Laxus, wake up. Wendy is here," Mira said while lightly shaking Laxus to wake up.

Laxus woke up feeling worse than he was earlier. "Sorry to wake you up honey, but Wendy needs you to be awake in order to check you properly," said Mirajane in a very sweet voice.

Laxus sat up on the bed for Wendy to check him properly. "So, Mira, you said that him being sick was a little abnormal," Wendy asked.

"Yes. It seems that every time he sneezes, he would sneeze out a ball of lightening," said Mira.

"That's strange. Has this happened to you before," Wendy asked Laxus.

"No, this has been the first time," Laxus said tiredly.

"Hum. Honestly, I would better understand the situation if I saw you sneeze," Wendy said.

"And how am I supposed to do that? It's not like I can sneeze on command," Laxus said with a little bit of an attitude.

"I know," Mira said with a glint in her eyes. Mira went and got flowers from the kitchen she has been buying recently. Apparently Laxus would always sneeze if he were near those flowers, so he would always stay away from them. "Here Laxus. Smell these." Laxus did exactly that and he sneezed out a lightening ball that destroyed the vase and flowers that Mira was holding. "See what I mean?"

"Yeah, that's not a normal cold at all," said Wendy. She put her hands out on Laxus to see if she can sense anything. "I think it's a wizard cold. Porlyusica to me that usually very powerful wizards are susceptible to this cold. Anytime the wizard coughs or sneeze their powers would go out of control."

"Is there anything that he can take for it" Mira asked worriedly.

"No, but don't worry, it will wear off with time," Wendy said. "What you really need now is rest and make sure you eat and drink something from time to time."

Laxus groans since there was nothing he can to make it go away faster.

"Thanks for coming Wendy," said Mira.

"No problem," said Wendy. "Hope you feel better Laxus."

"Thanks," Laxus said with a little smirk

After Wendy and Carla left, Mira sat on the bed next to Laxus and rubbed his belly.

"I'm sorry I can't do anything to help make you get better faster," said Mira.

Laxus smiled. "It's ok Mira," Laxus said. "You being here to take care of me is all I need."

Mira smiles and Laxus starts to sniffle a bit.

"You need to blow your nose Laxus," Mira said. She grabs a tissue and holds it in front of his nose.

"Do I have to," Laxus asked.

"Blow," Mira demanded. And of course, Laxus did and she told. "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?'

Laxus grunts and gives a smirk while Mirajane laughs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Sorry that it has been a while but I was able to finish this chapter before June. I hope you guys are enjoying my first story. As always please leave comments and suggestions. I love hearing from you guys. Enjoy Chapter 4 guys!**

It's been an hour since Wendy left and Mirajane was in the kitchen making Laxus some soup while he slept. Laxus suddenly woke up with a tickle in his nose. "Ah-Ah-AHCHOO. AHCHOO."

Lucky the lightening he sneezed out went through the window. Mirajane soon enough rushed to his side. "I see you woke up," Mira said. "Do you feel any better," she asked worriedly.

"A little, but I think I'll feel a whole lot better in a few days," Laxus said in pain.

"Let me get your soup, and while you eat, I'll give you a massage," Mira said with a happy face.

Laxus gives her a smirk, "I'd like that," he said and started sniffling.

Mira goes to get another tissue and holds it over his nose. "Blow," She demanded.

"You know you don't have to do this every time right,' Laxus asks sarcastically.

"Oh, come on, you know you like it. And I don't mind it," Mira says with a big grin.

Laxus tries not to laugh and blows into the tissue. "There we go," said Mirajane. She throws the tissue away but before she leaves to get the soup, "Ah," Laxus felt another sneeze coming on and it seemed like it was going to be a big one.

"Oh dear," Mira said.

"Ah-Ah," Laxus felt that sneeze coming and was trying to get it out, but the sneeze was taking forever. "AH-AH"

Before he could sneeze, Mira went under the bed to hide from whatever amount of lightening was going to come out.

"AH-AH-AH-AHCHOOOOOOOOOOO." That sneeze was Laxus' biggest sneeze yet and he sneezed out so much lightening that he almost demolished the wall. After Laxus sneezed he sniffled and was shocked at the amount of lightening that came out of that one sneeze. Then he realized that Mira was nowhere in sight.

"Mira. MIRA WHERE ARE YOU," Laxus yelled out frantically.

Mira came out from under the bed and showed herself. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

Laxus sighed in relief.

Mira went and grabbed another tissue and put it over his nose. "I hope you don't sneeze that huge again or your house will be destroyed. Now blow again," Mira said.

Laxus blew his nose even harder this time. "Ugh, I can't keep on sneezing like this," Laxus said rubbing his head in pain.

"I know honey, but don't worry, I'm here," Mira said laying down on the bed and started rubbing his head. "I'll take good care of you, I'll be here no matter what." She then gave him a kiss on his cheek which made Laxus blush and made Mira giggle.

Mira went to get his soup and sat down in the chair right next to where Laxus was in his bed. She takes a spoon full of soup and blows on it. "Now open wide my little sick dragon," Mira said playfully.

Laxus was a little hesitant but in the end, gave in since it was only the two of them and honestly, he wanted all along for her to feed him. And after a good half hour Laxus ate all his soup and fell back asleep.

Mira stood up and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Sleep tight my little sick dragon."

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry it was short but it will be longer next time. That's right this story is not over yet. Next time, Laxus will have a few visitors and you don't want to miss it. It will probably be out by June. Please leave reviews. See you soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Hope you guys are enjoying the story. I'm so sorry for taking forever, but I finally finished this chapter. I see I have over 600 views for this story and I am so glad I have this many views, but I only have 4 reviews. Please give me reviews. I love to hear from you guys. Btw. this is the last chapter, so enjoy it to the fullest.**

It was the morning after Laxus had gotten sick. Mira was in the kitchen making tea and soup while Laxus was asleep and she was still very worried about him. Soon enough Laxus woke up with a terrible headache.

"Ugh," Laxus said in pain. Mira heard him and went to check on him.

"Morning Laxus," Mira said with a concerned look. "How are you feeling?"

"Got an annoying headache."

Mira quickly went to the bathroom to get a cold wet cloth and put it on Laxus' forehead.

"Does that help," asked Mira.

"Yeah. Thanks," said Laxus. Laxus soon felt a tickle in his nose. "Ah-Ah- AH-CHOO," he sneezed a small ball of lightening that went out through the broken window.

"Well the lightening ball wasn't as big as yesterday, so that must mean you're getting a little better," said Mira.

"I hope so, I still feel awful," said Laxus.

"Oh my poor little dragon slayer," Mira says as she crawls into bed next to Laxus and starts rubbing his belly. "Are you feeling hungry?"

"Actually, I'm feeling a little nauseous like when I get motion sickness," Laxus said in pain. Then all of a sudden, Laxus jumps out of bed and heads to the bathroom to throw up.

Mira ran after him into the bathroom and started to rub his back. "Laxus are you ok," she asks frantically.

"I feel a lot better now," Laxus said while trying to get up. Mirajane helped him get back to bed.

"Do you think you can eat some soup and crackers," Mira asked.

"Yeah, I can take it," replied Laxus. But before Mira can go get the food, there was a knock on the door.

"Wonder who that could be," Mira said and then went to open the door. To her surprise it was Laxus' gang The Thunder Legion.

"Yo Mira," said Bixslow.

"Hey Mira," said Evergreen. "We came to visit Laxus."

"As The Thunder Legion, we always look out for out for each other," Freed said with honor.

"Oh, that's so sweet of you guys but, Laxus isn't up to having visitors right now," Mira politely.

"Please Mira, at least ask him if we can see can him," said Evergreen

"Yeah if he says no then we'll bounce," said Bixslow.

Mira thought about it and then went to ask Laxus.

"Who was at the door," Laxus asked with a stuffy nose.

"It's Bixslow, Freed, and Evergreen. They asked if they can see you…and before you say no Laxus, remember that these guys are your friends and they came all this way to see you," Mira said with a delightful grin.

Laxus grunted but gave in and told her they can come in. They came in with a bag of goodies.

"Yo Laxus," said Bixslow.

"How are you feeling," asked Evergreen.

"A lot better than I was yesterday," said Laxus. "I'm surprised you guys came here."

"Of course, we came," said Evergreen. "We wanted to see how you."

"Yeah, we thought you might have been bored, so we came to lighten your mood," said Bixslow.

"We would always look out for our leader and friend," said Freed.

"Well, thank you guys for coming, I really don't deserve you guys," said Laxus.

"Oh please," Mira said at the entrance of the room. "You do deserve them Laxus, and so much more. You shouldn't be second guessing yourself," she said with a smile.

"Your right," said Laxus. "But one thing for sure that I know I didn't deserve is you Mira," he says with a smile.

"Awww," said Bixslow and Evergreen while Freed stayed quiet in the corner sulking.

Mira giggles before she speaks again. "Well I'll leave you guys alone. I'll be in the living room if you need me." Mira then leaves to give the Thunder Legion alone time.

It's been about an hour since Laxus' friends came. They were sitting around his bed and his friends were just telling Laxus what he missed since he was home. As always, Natsu and Gray kept wrecking the guild hall. Erza would stop them, and then Gajeel would start singing horribly. So, Laxus didn't miss much. In the middle of the visit, Freed left because he had to go on a mission with Wendy so Evergreen and Bixslow stayed.

Mira walks in with a cup of tea and gives it to Laxus.

"How are you feeling Laxus," Mira asked.

"I feel a bit better. Not as bad as yesterday," said Laxus.

"It must have been nice to have little Mira take care of you Laxus," Bixslow said.

"Oh, I bet it was," said Evergreen. "You got to have her all to yourself, make her wait on you hand and foot. I bet you were nothing but a big baby."

Bixslow and Evergreen start to laugh a bit.

"Oh come on guys. Don't make fun of Laxus, even though everything you said is true," Mira said giggling a little bit.

Laxus smirks a bit.

"Yeah, I must admit, it was kind a fun having Mira as my personal nurse," Laxus says smiling.

Everyone starts to laugh when Laxus starts to feel a little tickle in his nose.

"Ah-Ah," Laxus felt a sneeze coming and it seemed to be a huge. "Ah-Ah."

"Hide," Mira said to Ever and Bixslow.

"What's happening," asked Bixslow.

"Just do as she says," says Evergreen and they did as she said.

"Ah-AH-AH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOO" Laxus sneezed so huge that a huge ball of lightening went through the wall…again, but it didn't cause as much damage.

Mira, Evergreen, and Bixslow come out from their hiding spots.

"I see why you told us to hide Mira," said Bixslow.

"I'm guessing this happened before," Evergreen said.

"Yep. At least this one didn't do too much damage," said Mira. "I think you guys should go, just in case this happens again."

"No problem Mira. Come on Bixslow," said Ever.

"Right behind you," said Bixslow.

After they left, Mira put a tissue to Laxus' nose. "You know the routine my dragon."

Laxus blew his nose and then after that, Mira sat in the bed so that Laxus could put his head on her lap.

"Thanks Mira," said Laxus

It has been three days after the Thunder Legion came to see Laxus. Today, Laxus feels so much better. Both he and Mirajane are back at the guild spending time with everyone. Laxus is sitting at the bar as usual with Mira serving food and drinks. Master Makarov is sitting right to him.

"I see you are 100 percent better my boy," said Makarov.

"Yeah, all thanks to Mira," said Laxus.

"Aww, it was nothing," said Mira. "Besides, it's my job to take care of you."

Laxus starts to blush.

"Awwwww," said Bixslow and Evergreen.

"Oh shut up," said Laxus.

Mirajane, Bixslow and Evergreen start to laugh.

"Would you like another drink Laxus," Mira asked.

"Anything to stop hearing you guys laugh at me," Laxus said jokingly.

As Mira went to get his drink.

"Ah-choo," Mira gave out a little sneeze.

"Bless you child," said Makarov.

"Thanks Master," said Mira. But then, "Ah-choo, Ah-choo." She sneezed again.

"Are you alright Mira," Laxus asked with concern.

"Of course I'm fi-ah- Achoo" Mira let out another sneeze.

"You must have caught my cold. I guess it's my turn to take care of you," Laxus said while getting up and taking Mira's hand to leave.

The End

 **Hi guys, if you really loved this story and want me to make a sequel to it, please post reviews or PM me to let me know. If I don't have enough requests, I won't make a sequel so please post reviews or PM me. Hope you all had a great Thanksgiving. Also, if you have any suggestions for more stories for me to write, feel free to post a review or PM me. HOPE TO SEE YOU GUYS SOON.**


End file.
